Software products typically include configuration files. Configuration files can be used with applications, services, processes and operating systems, among others. The configuration file can define the behavior of the application, service, process, operating system, etc. Some configuration files are used at startup while others are read periodically to check for changes.
A configuration file includes configuration property values that define various parameters and initial settings. Examples of configuration file properties include IP address of an endpoint, a number of threads to be started for a service, a number of connections allowed for a particular database, etc. Some applications provide tools to create or customize the configuration property values of a configuration file (e.g., via a graphical user interface or text editor).